


Transferable

by Reaping



Series: Artsy April [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Graduation, Implied Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, because they've grown up, but they're just mentioned, canonical deaths, everyone gets along, idek, so maybe this isn't actually canon compliant, this is just a fluffy graduation fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 3rd Prompt: Freedom</p><p>"When he was changed and packed he headed to the grocery store to stock up on snacks and drinks – he’d agreed with Lydia that everyone probably needed to bring a cooler of each. Werewolves ate a lot. So did Kitsune. And Hellhounds.  And teenage boys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transferable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a lovely challenge with some friends called Artsy April. They'll be doing art, but since I cannot draw or paint or sculpt or do basically anything art-related to save my life, I'm doing a daily fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If I missed tags let me know. Concrit is always welcome and appreciated.

“Scotty can you taste that?”

“Taste what?” His head cocks to the side and Stiles bites back the urge to call him a puppy.

“Freedom. The sweet, sweet taste of freedom.” Scott laughs and shakes his head, shucking his graduation robe and flinging it into the backseat of Stiles’ jeep before hopping into the passenger seat. Stiles climbs into the driver’s seat after doing the same, smile stretching his face. They’d done it, they’d survived to graduation. He kinda feels like Buffy right now – except without the very awesome super strength. He dropped Scott off on his way home to change for tonight; the pack had decided to forgo Grad Night at the gym in favor of a night running around the lake tucked away in the preserve. The weather seemed to agree with their decision. When he was changed and packed he headed to the grocery store to stock up on snacks and drinks – he’d agreed with Lydia that everyone probably needed to bring a cooler of each. Werewolves ate a lot. So did Kitsune. And Hellhounds.  And teenage boys. Really, the only person going who didn’t have an abnormally large appetite was Lydia, and she could still pack away the snacks if they were running around.  

When he reaches the parking lot closest to the lake trail, he’s surprised by the number of cars – he’d thought the others would carpool together, but it seems that isn’t the case. He pops the handle up on his cooler and rolls it down the easy pathway, hearing the rest of the pack before he sees them. When he rounds the last curve, the site before him has him dropping the cooler and his bag and running forward into group hugs with their unexpected guests. Along with him, Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Malia, the clearing by the docks shows him that Cora, Isaac, and Jackson have also returned. There’s laughter and hugs and pats on the back – the last time they’d seen the others in person, none of their relationships were that strong, but after the mess that was the first half of senior year, the pack reached out to the wayward members and found that everyone seemed ready to heal. A portable grill gets set up by someone and before they know it there’s food cooking, snacks spread out on popup tables, and everyone is catching up. Cora regales them with stories about her time in South America, telling them she was able to use her travels and experiences to count as credits toward a long-distance high school diploma. Isaac tells them about finishing school in France and then traveling Europe for the last year. Jackson talks about the pack who took him in while he was in London, how he almost became a permanent member before Lydia reached out. They’re all happy to be back, the time away mellowing them and giving them a chance to heal from the hurts they’d suffered here before. Stiles lets it all wash over him, a contentment settling deep down at having most of their ragtag family back in order.

Eventually talk turns to the ones they lost, those who should be there but weren’t – either by choice (like Danny and Ethan and Derek) or by loss (Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Aiden). It’s bittersweet for awhile, but they’ve all learned not to dwell. By the time the sun is setting, they’ve all gone back to easy conversation and laughter. Stiles is stripping out of his shirt, ready to hit the water now that the sun isn’t baking down on it when he feels a hand on his arm. He turns and is surprised that it belongs to Cora.

“You know, he wanted to come back, but he wasn’t quite ready yet.” Stiles nods, not trusting himself to actually talk about Derek – there are things he’d never told the other man, and he didn’t plan on telling them to someone else first. Cora’s gaze is assessing before she speaks again. “I have a ticket though. I got it just in case, but the thing is, I think this is where I’m supposed to be. Where we’re all supposed to be.”

“Okay…” He’s not really sure what she’s getting at, except that maybe she wasted money. Her next words make his mouth tilt in a smile, however.

“It’s open-ended. And transferable.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, come find me on [Tumblr](http://jennthereaper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
